<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Nearly Gave Me A Heart Attack, Bagley by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338809">You Nearly Gave Me A Heart Attack, Bagley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watch Dogs (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Crack Treated Seriously, Game: Watch Dogs: Legion, M/M, Mutual Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton learns a few things, leaving Bagley his only friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dalton Wolfe/Bagley (Watch Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Nearly Gave Me A Heart Attack, Bagley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This line from the intro mission, combined with Dalton's smile, melted my heart. I love him and Bagley to death, so this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dalton realized who Zero Day was the moment he saw the hologram. The timing, the words… It all made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly cried right there. But he couldn’t let himself do that. He wouldn’t give her that satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Praying his Optik still worked, Dalton pushed a button. The drones shuttered, the city joining it. Soon the only light in London came from flashlights and fire. He took those precious seconds as an opportunity to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An old couple just down the street took him in. They smiled at Dalton’s manners and admired his suit. The husband was a military veteran as well. Soon the three were talking like old friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got as much time as he needed. The next morning, Dalton got in the shower and cranked up the heat. Tears slid down his face as the water scalded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t crying over Sabine; let her be dead for all he cared. No, Dalton was crying over DedSec. He was crying over the people who’d been lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bagley.” Dalton jumped at the name. Half-dressed, he poked his head out into the hallway. The wife stood in their kitchen, talking to her Optik. “How do I make chocolate chip pancakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That voice. Hearing it generated a hard swallow. Dalton pulled on his jacket as his heart pounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the news like a hawk. Eventually, things started surfacing. DedSec was back in business. A police station got hit. Skye Larson turned up dead, hidden from the public eye two years before that. Dalton smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew a beard and bought himself a ratty hoodie. Contacting DedSec was necessary, but how? One day, Dalton decided to chance it. He went outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guy with a beard and dreadlocks was selling used Optiks on a street corner. Sucking in air, Dalton bought one for 20 pounds. He staggered home with the device in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking himself in the guest room, Dalton balanced the device on his knee. He turned it on with shaking fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! I am Bagley, your virtual assistant from BLUME. How may I help you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dalton shut his eyes and let his ears pound. He thought of something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you read </span>
  <em>
    <span>War and Peace </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me?” And Bagley did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news got better and better. Mary Kelley and Nigel Cass joined Skye Larsen in hell. Dalton rejoiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he woke up one evening to flickering lights and a glitchy toaster. The Optik in his hands sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bagley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m currently experiencing technical difficulties.” Through the static, a second voice cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To anyone out there, remain indoors and keep away from your devices!” Dalton’s mouth fell open. He tossed the Optik across the room. Retreating to a corner, the former spy waited until the shaking stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabine was dead. DedSec had won. And that was how, four months after, a clean-shaven Dalton Wolfe found himself descending the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else knew he was coming. They were out drinking in celebration. The upcoming conversation was only between Dalton and Bagley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood there, taking it all in. Dalton wasn’t sure if Bagley could see him, but he hoped he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiots back from partying already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Dalton stepped into view of the table. Bagley made a noise that sounded strangely like choking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dalton?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Bagley.” His voice was soft. The AI sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck are you alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the blackout?” Bagley was quiet for a moment, then he did something Dalton had never experienced before. He laughed, actually laughed. And it was the most wonderful sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, that was you? Jesus Chris, Dalton Wolfe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly.” Dalton stepped closer to the table. He suddenly felt very awkward. “Bagley, I have something very embarrassing to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, believe me...it is.” He swallowed, not sure what to say. Then it all came spilling out. “Bagley, when I was hiding, I didn’t think about Sabine. I didn’t even think about DedSec in general. The one thing I thought about...was you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know why at first. But as I was driving here, I realized it’d been in front of me the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Bagley’s words were unusually choked. Dalton was close to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve actually fallen for you, mate. Somehow, I’ve fallen for a computer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the bunker was silent. Then, Bagley spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” Pinching his thumb, Dalton looked up in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks, and Bagley knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cry all you want, it’s not going to change a damn thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean...it’s somehow mutual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As cheesy as it sounds…” His icon flickered, the light bouncing off Dalton’s face. “I’ve never felt true emotion before. Not until we...</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud, sudden whirring sound. Dalton spun around, reaching for the gun he didn’t have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing behind him was a metal, unpainted robot. It hobbled forward and stopped right in front of him. After a moment, the LED eyes turned blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I scare you?” Dalton grinned through his happy tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Bagley.” The robot reached up and brushed his cheek. Somehow, the whole thing was less crazy than Albion, Clan Kelly, and Zero Day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>